


It Takes Two

by spiralxshock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, full range of emotions really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: From beginning to the end, the Weasley twins would always be there for each other. And boy have they been through quite a bit. ALSO: If anyone has any preference or desire to see a certain time period for them I will make sure to do at least a chapter focusing on it!





	1. Chapter 1

“Mum?” Molly looked down at wide-eyed little Percy.

“What is it, love?”

“I wanna brother.” Molly looked at her husband, who simply shrugged. It was up to her if she wanted another child.

“You may get a sister,” She informs the little ginger, “would you be ok with that?” He nods, since really he just wants to be a big brother like his own big brothers. Molly smiled at the boy and, sending him off to bed, told him she’d see what she could do.   
—————

A little over a year after that conversation, Percy waited excitedly in the hospital with his older brothers- legs swinging from the chair as he waited to be let in. Excitement bubbled under the polite surface. His mum said she’d have a surprise for him when the baby came, and he was dying to know what it was. Was she going to let him help name them? He hoped so, he desperately wanted a brother named George. Or some girl form if he had a sister. 

“You three can come in now.” The healer in charge poked her head out of the room. The three children shuffled quietly into the room and Percy’s eyes grew wide. Not only was his mum holding a small blue bundle, but his father was as well. Molly looked at the trio and smiled. 

“Boys, come meet your new baby brothers, Fred and George.” Percy ran forward and stared at the baby in his mum’s arms.

“Which one’s he?” He whispered.

“George.” He had been born first, and he wanted Percy to feel as if he’d had some influence on names. And he did, as once they found out she was having twins, Arthur wracked his brain and even asked around for a name that fit well with George. And Fred was quite the fit. The three brothers were instantly in love with the new additions. Percy gasped as he saw George open his eyes and stare up at him. The tiny child looked up at him and smiled. But something about it seemed a little devious.

“I think he’s the evil twin.” He informs his mom, who laughs. In time he’ll learn that while he wasn’t right, he wasn’t entirely wrong either.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few year was fantastic, though full of trouble. Molly and Arthur had a system of always having George wear some sort of blue, while they always had Fred in green. Of course it could only last so long, but at that point they knew which one they were so it didn’t matter as much.

Order members would come around often, and likely the best and worst time was when the whole group of Peter, Remus, Sirius, James and Lilly came to see the twins. Lilly gushed about how much she wanted a child, while the four marauders lamented the loss of their map, which would make such a good gift when the two squirmy trouble makers finally got to Hogwarts.

“Remember,” Sirius would tell the infants when nobody was paying much attention, “You have to solemnly swear that you’re up to no good.”

By the time they were two, they had another little brother- Ron. Everyone loved him to bits, but with a new baby in the house the twins got much less attention than they used to, at least from everyone except Percy. 

——  
“Fred, George! “ Percy called to his brothers, who promptly poked their heads from under the table. “C’mon, it’s time for bed.”

“We’re not tired.” The twins whine together. It was always unsettling when they did that, since there’s no way it was practiced. 

“You don’t have to. Just go to your room and turn the lights out.” 

“You’re the best!” George shouts and runs up the stairs, Fred right on his heels. They dive into their shared bed (they preferred to be close) and Percy flicked the light off, as he was the only one who could reach.

In ten minutes George was out, leaving Fred to sit awake in bed quite lonely. The small boy climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door, finding that he couldn’t get it open. Begrudgingly he started back to the bed. Creak. He turned to see the door swing open. 

“Thanks.” He whispered to the door as he pushed his way out. A minute later he was pushing his way into Percy’s room. His brother was still up reading, so he climbed up to sit with him. 

Percy glanced at the twin now sitting with him, head leaning on his shoulder.

“Fred?” The twin nodded, gazing at the book Percy held. “How’d you get out of your room?”

“The door let me out.” He pointed at the pages. “Wassat?”

“A muggle book dad got me. Want me to read it to you?” Again Fred nodded. Percy put his bookmark into his spot and flipped to the cover. He cleared his throat. “A Wrinkle in Time…”

Percy made sure to keep his voice soft and breathing steady as he read, and before long Fred was asleep against him. Before long he heard his mum’s footsteps. 

“Percy! Why are your lights still on?” Molly stepped in and stared at Fred asleep against Percy. 

“Can’t move, mum.” He whispered, to the amusement of his mother. She came in and picked his brother up off him. The twin shifted but stayed asleep.

“Now you get some rest too.”

————

The next morning was hectic, as Bill and Charlie prepared to return to school. 

“Everyone get some breakfast, we have to be going soon!” Molly snapped, hearing her children around the table with little Ron in her arm. “Oh Percy, you’re going to be a great wizard when you get your letter.”

“What about Fred and George?” Bill asked between bites of egg. 

“They have to start showing accidental magic first, but they’ve still got time.” Arthur straightened his tie and ruffled Bill’s hair. 

“Fred’s done it already.” Percy piped up. “He opened his bedroom door last night.”

“Did not!” Fred shouted in defense, revealing which of the similarly dressed twins he was. “It let me out! I didn’t touch it!” 

Instead of a scolding, Molly smiled proudly before returning to rushing the kids. It was Fred and George’s first time on the platform, as the other order members would typically be babysitting them. But something had happened since last time they had seen the order members that made his mum sad. And apparently uncles Black and Potter wouldn’t be coming around anymore. 

So Fred and George held hands as they went through the barrier, met on the other side by Percy. Percy added himself to the chain and they followed their parents and brothers to the train. George’s head turned every which way trying to take it all in. He was so impressed by everything he saw. Never had either twin seen so many witches and wizards in one place before.  
Fred was more fascinated by the train.

“Mum, are we gonna get to ride that some day?” He looked up at her.

“Of course, George. Once you’re eleven and get your letter.”

“I’m Fred.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry dear.”

Still, excitement bubbled in him as the whistle blew. Arthur greeted some work friends as the twins, Percy, and Molly watched Bill and Charlie board the train and wave out the window. As the train pulled out

“We’re gonna be great someday too.” George whispered to his twin. Devious grins spread across their faces. Percy noticed and sighed. It seemed they were both at least partially the evil twin, and he couldn’t imagine the trouble the’d get into once they finally had wands. They’d be doing more than opening doors, that’s for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard with Percy gone when he turned eleven, and with one brother out of the house completely, but the small siblings found ways to occupy themselves. Fred continued opening and closing things when he needed too, but did give everyone quite a scare when he got in a row with George. It was short and easily forgiven but intense, as windows and cabinets began slamming open and shut as the two shouted at each other. It gave small Ron and baby Ginny quite a fright, but Molly was able to quell the tensions. 

 

It wasn’t much later that George began showing his own brand of accidental magic- changing things which his mother ended up having to transfigure back. It's how the Burrow became overwhelmed with spoons as all the knives disappeared. The worst incident was when he was playing with Ron, moving the little boy’s bear comically so he would laugh. Molly wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen the bear in George’s hand turn into a large, hairy spider to the terror of her youngest son and the surprise of the twin. 

 

Molly whipped out her wand and changed it back to a bear, but neither son would dare go near it. At a loss, it went to Ginny instead. 

 

With Percy the twin whisperer gone, it wasn’t long before before the twin’s accidental magic became the basis for them running wild. Namely getting into places they shouldn’t be (namely the pantry), or getting out of the house and hiding in the field while their mother panicked. At night Fred would spirit himself away to either his brother’s room or the attic, where he would read until he fell asleep in the pile of books around him. Molly wan’t upset with the arrangement. She would put Ginny and Ron to bed while Arthur moved Fred to the twins’ room. 

 

Despite their mischief the twins were, in most regards, good brothers. They teased and tricked their little brother and sister, but came through when they were needed. Like the first time Percy came home from school at the end of the year.

 

“Percy!” Fred’s excitement was met with a small smile and a pat on the head. 

 

“Hey Fred.” As much as he had wanted George, there was no doubt he was always closer to Fred. “How was your summer?”

 

“Amazing! George turned Ron’s bear into a spider, and we fought but all the cabinets and doors started banging!” Percy looked at the freckled face grinning up at him.  How powerful were these kids going to be? “Oh, and I’ve read most of your books so there’s that. It’s fantastic you’re back!”

 

Well that made sense. Having spoken with George earlier, the other twin wasn’t nearly as well-spoken as Fred was. If nothing else it was at least an identifying marker. Besides, his brother’s excitement helped push aside the teasing he had endured that year, being a poor, blood-traitor Weasley. Everything he had was a hand-me-down and, especially for the uppity pureblood Slytherins, that was the kindling to make life hell for the year. But he made up for it for getting top marks in all his classes. 

 

It was good to be home, but the routine he was once so comfortable with was foreign now. Fred seemed to notice and spent more time than ever with his twin all the way up to their now severely ironic April 1st birthday. It was their 11th birthday as well, so to celebrate they would be taking a trip to Diagon Alley so each twin could pick something out. Percy passed on the trip, to the dismay of Fred. But he couldn’t bear to be seen around the other Weasleys. The gaggle of gingers go off leaving Percy behind to feel awful.

 

He runs upstairs to sift through his school trunk and pull out a slightly worn book. It was the first book he had ever read to Fred, and thought it was about time he passed it on. It wasn’t wrapped well, just a spare Daily Prophet from a few months ago, but he still wrote on the wrapping- To Fred, From Percy. That just left George. Again he dove into the trunk to find a metal coil. A slinky, the half-blood first year who had given it to him had told him. He knew George would get much more enjoyment out of it than he ever would. Of course, it was a lot more difficult to wrap, but Percy managed. 

 

Before the twins and all came home he set the gifts on the table and hid himself away in his room to take care of that dumb rat Scabbers.

 

Fred and George may have just gotten one thing each, but they were almost more exited by just being in  Diagon Alley. There wasn't really a joke shop like the famed Zonko's their brothers had told them about, but they each found something they had wanted. For Fred that meant a brand new charms book, which he’d need anyway for the coming year but at least it’d be new. George on the other hand got a small stuffed Hungarian Horntail. Both were so exited by the small gifts they got  and couldn’t wait to get home and show their absent brother, not expecting two small gifts in his place when they returned. 

 

George had ripped off the slinky’s wrapping before Fred could even get to his. A grin spread across the twin’s face. Excited to see what Percy had given him, Fred unwrapped the gift.

 

“Aw, a book?”

 

“Shut it George.” Fred jabbed his brother in the ribs. He was thrilled with the book, knowing exactly which one it was.

 

“C’mon, you can read later. I wanna try this out.” George dragged Fred away from the books with the slinky in his other hand. As much as they didn’t want to admit it, Arthur and Molly couldn’t have been more pleased with Percy’s gift choice. After all, that little metal spring contraption managed to keep the two out of any real trouble that day better than anything the Weasley parents had tried before.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months later, the day the twins had been waiting for finally came. Errol came through the window and crashed on the table, much to the delight of little Ginny. In his claw were grasped three letters. Fred and George snatched theirs quickly, tearing open the envelopes. 

 

“Can’t believe they’re finally here!”

 

“I hope I’m in Griffindor!”

 

“Me too!” 

 

The kitchen was filled with happy chatter about wands and houses as Molly and Arthur looked over the lists, seeing what they already had. Thankfully they did have one set of books and other implements that were needed, except for needing another set for whichever twin didn’t get Percy’s old books. Of course they ended up doing the fair thing and getting each twin a few new books and such and letting them have a few of Percy’s. Wands were the only thing each would be getting new regardless. 

 

Molly took a deep breath. This would be a bigger strain than before, but they would manage. They always did. 

 

“Finish up boys, we’ll pick up your wands and such.” She crossed off the Charms textbook off one list and handed it to Arthur. “Pick up one of everything. Fred’s got the Charms book already so there’s no need to bother with that.”

 

“Then you and the boys’ll pick up wands and Percy’s things?” Molly nodded and picked the fussing Ginny up. Ron was busy peeking over shoulders, infected by the excitement that surrounded the table and wanting to be a part of the fun.

 

“Remus should be here soon.” Molly sighed. She didn’t like having to ask him to babysit for her, given how much trouble they could be at times, but he was always the one available when they needed him. There was a knock on the door. “Oh here he is now!”

 

The kids all looked as Remus came in the kitchen, Ginny tugging at his disheveled hair. Behind him poked the face of a spunky young woman with violet hair and crooked smile. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a bit of help.” He sounded tired as usual. “This is Tonks.”

 

“It’s not a problem at all!” Arthur said as he greeted both Remus and his friend. “Though the twins are coming with us today so it shouldn’t be as much trouble.” Remus nodded and smiled as Ron came to investigate Tonks, whose hair had gone from violet to a bright shade of orange. 

 

“Now come on boys, we have to be going.” The twins and Percy hopped up from the table and started running around pulling on shoes and coats. Remus at one point pulled the twins to the side and handed Fred a pouch. 

 

“It’s not much, but use it to buy yourself a few good tricks at that old joke shop.” The twins both grinned and thanked him before their mother came to heard them to the fireplace.

 

“Bye Ron! Bye Ginny! Bye uncle Lupin! Bye miss Tonks!” The twins waved before disappearing one by one into green flame.

——-

 

It was thrilling to be back in Diagon Alley when it was so full of life. It made sense why Ron and Ginny were left behind, given that they were barely three minutes into the trip when they lost track of George. He was standing outside the joke shop. Fred ran up to him. 

 

“Do you have it?” Fred nodded at his brother’s whispered question, and pulled out a small pouch. It was some spending money Uncle Lupin had slipped them during the chaos of getting ready. Unfortunately, Molly came to steer them away.

 

“We can look later, let’s get your wands first.” 

 

“But Mum!” The two whined, but Molly wasn’t hearing it.

 

“Wands first boys.”

 

It was like herding cats, but the Weasleys finally made it to Olivander’s. The twins rushed into the dusty shop, each wanting to be first to get their wand. It was George who was measured first. He was quite pleased with his wand. 

 

“Looks a bit like a broom.” He informed his brothers proudly. Fred was up next. He was a bit frightened of the old man, but let him bustle about handing him wands. It took a while- Fred lost count after ten wands- but finally they found a wand that liked him. It’s end reminded him a bit like a  pinecone.

 

Molly paid and proceeded to bring the boys to find their father. They met and Percy occupied the twins as their parents looked through the lists. Percy couldn’t help but be jealous of the twins. One would be getting brand new equipment while the he would be stuck with Bill and Charlie’s old equipment. At the same time he was happy at how exited the two were to be starting school. 

 

“Oh look, if it isn’t poor Percy Weasley.” The trio whipped around to see a dark-haired girl  standing with another girl. Both had a green emblem on the school sweaters they wore. Slytherin.

 

“Go away.” Percy mumbled and turned away.

 

“It’s pretty sad,” The dark-haired girl continued, “One of your brothers is getting at least somewhat new stuff while you’re stuck with the leftovers.” Percy was about to say something when Fred stepped in front.

 

“Leave him alone.’

 

“And who are you? Mistake number, oh what’s it up to, five?” The other girl added to the taunting. 

 

“Don’t pick on him just to make yourselves feel better about your family!” Fred balled his hands into fists, and seemed ready to fight the larger girl. 

 

“Yeah,” George stood beside his brother, “If you have to do that you don’t have as good a family as we do!” 

 

The dark haired girl was red in the face. She leaned close to the twins.

 

“You’d better watch yourselves because your mummy won’t be there to help you.” She hissed.

 

“We won’t need her help.” The twins said together. Percy smiled at the fact it seemed to unsettle her as much as it used to unsettle him. The girl was about to retaliate when Molly came to gather the kids.

 

“Oh there you boys are. Fred, George, you wanted to go to that one shop right?” The twins looked at her and nodded. Before they were noticed the two girls stalked off. Fred and George went off with their dad to find the joke shop. 

 

The twins explored the shop, stocking up on all sorts of wonderful trinkets which they swore to each other they wouldn’t touch before getting to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley and Percy, meanwhile, were finishing getting the spare essentials that were needed for his year.

 

——  

 

Back at the Burrow the Weasley's discovers what seemed to be an impromptu nap time. Lupin was partially laying on the couch with Ron asleep curled up in his lap. Tonks was sitting across the dining table from Ginny, and the little girl was giggling endlessly as her entertainer morphed her face into all sorts of shapes and sizes.

 

“I take it they weren’t much trouble?” Arthur smiled as Tonks turned to him, her nose a pig’s. 

 

“Not at all. I can go get Remus, since you’re back.”

 

“Oh no need for that.” Molly deposited the bags onto the table before moving to the kitchen. “They’re sleeping so peacefully. We’ll wake them up for dinner.”

 

The twins grinned and sat down, Fred next to Ginny and George next to Tonks.

 

“Do Percy!”

 

“Oh, do a duck!”

 

The afternoon went on with the twins requesting increasingly bizarre things, which Tonks gladly fulfilled without a second thought. Even Percy joined the fun, caught in the high of his brothers stand up for him so boldly. And so it went late into the night before Tonks and Lupin finally departed and the boys were all sent to bed, where they all swiftly fell asleep due to the excitement of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The start of school came in the blink of an eye. The twins stood on the platform and stared at the train. A whistle blew. 

 

“Go, get on the train! You want to get a compartment before it leaves don’t you?” Molly pushed the twins towards the train.

 

“You want us gone, we get it!” George laughed as he linked arms with his brother and dragged him off to the train.

 

“Bye mum! We’ll be sure to write!” Fred waved as they got onto the crowded train and began pushing their way back to find a good compartment. They found one near the middle occupied by a boy and a girl, both dark-skinned with wild hair.

 

“Mind if we sit here?” George asked, and the two looked up, surprised to see identical faces grinning at them from the compartment door. 

 

“Uh, well sure.” The shocked boy responded and the twins sat down across from each other.

 

“That’s Fred.” George pointed to his brother sitting next to the girl.

 

“That’s George.” Fred pointed back.

 

“And you are?” They said together.

 

“Lee Jordan,” The boy answers, “And this is Angelina Johnson.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be fast friends. What houses do you think you’ll be in?” 

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Angelina shrugged. “My parents were in different houses.”

 

“My dad’s side are wizards so he was in Griffindor and my mum hasn’t been in any. So it’s a toss up really.” Fred nodded sympathetically. 

 

“We’ll be in Griffindor more than likely. Our entire family has been.” Fred babbled. “Our brothers were too! Percy’s a third year this year. Charlie’s a seventh. Ron’ll be starting next year and Ginny the year after.”

 

“Seven of you? Are you all just as wild?” Angelina interrogated. “And as, y’know, ginger?”

 

“No and yes. Bill’s gotten a job at Gringot’s, Charlie wants to work with Dragons. Not sure what Percy’s gonna do but he can be a bit stuffy. We’re all ginger though, runs in the family.”

 

The two looked at Fred and George. Whoever these kids were, they seemed fun. They chatted the whole train ride about various things. Quiddich, school, family, hobbies. The twins even told the others about all the jokes they planned- the bigger the better- and even invited them to join in. Surprisingly, both agreed. Of course, Angelina made sure to let the others know that (at least for her) school came before mayhem. 

 

——

 

“Get into your robes, you gits. We’ll be there soon.” The twins looked towards the door where Percy stood, already dressed.

 

“Right! Thanks Percy.” George waved, and the boys quickly changed before stepping outside to let Angelina change.  The group continued to talk and laughing, even after the train stopped and they departed. 

 

“First years! First years this way!” A giant of a man towered over the young 11-year-olds.

 

“I guess that’s Hagrid.” Angelina whispered to the others as they followed him to the boat.

 

“Yeah. Bill an’ Charlie always really liked him.” George added. They were quiet in the boat, busy staring in awe at the castle towering above them. Fred reached out and linked his arm with his brother’s. It was exiting up until now, but seeing the castle was a brick to the face. Tis was real. They were really, actually going to Hogwarts.                                                                                                                                                   

 

____

 

Outside the great hall the twins were all but joined at the hip in the mass of other eleven year olds surrounding them. They had already been separated from Jordan and Angelina and weren’t keen on losing each other too. A tall old lady stood in front, telling the group about what they’d face behind the doors as well as some general ground rules. And then the doors swung open.

 

George couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling. Stars and clouds drifted across as candles hung suspended over the tables. Fred’s eyes darted around the room, surveying as much as he could- especially the people at the teacher’s table. His eyes locked with a greasy looking old man standing in the corner holding a fluffy cat. An instant dislike passed between them. 

 

“Now. Come forward and sit on the stool when I call your name.” McGonagall cleared her throat and began reading from the list. The hat shouted out the different house names, and after each the table getting a new member cheered.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

“Hufflepuff!”

 

“Hufflepuff!”

 

“Ravenclaw!”

 

“Angelina Johnson.” The twins watched as their new friend nervously sat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head. There was a pause, and then…

 

“Griffindor!” The table erupted in cheers and she went over, making sure to sit away from the others. The three looked at each other and she winked. George leaned close to his twin.

 

“We’d better be in Griffindor if she’s saving seats for us.” He whispered. Fred tried not to laugh.

 

“Lee Jordan.”

 

“Griffindor!”

 

Another friend to look forward to made everything so much sweeter. They stopped listening again until they heard the first name.

 

“Fred Weasley.” To Fred’s surprise, George started up, winking as he did. He sat down and before the hat even touched his head it shouted.

 

“Not you, your brother!” George laughed and went back down so Fred could take his place. This time the hat quickly decides.

 

“Griffindor!”

 

Fred jogged towards where Lee and Angelina sat. George soon followed after finally getting his turn. Several more people were added to each table before everyone was sorted and ready for the feast. Of course, Dumbledore said some things first about the Forbidden Forest and out of bounds areas of the castle.

 

“Sound like places we’ve got to check out Fred.”

 

“They sure do George.”

 

“Let’s just get through the first week without getting into too much trouble, alright?” Angela hissed at them from across the table. The boys laughed.

 

“I don’t think we should make that kind of promises.” The twins nodded in agreement as food began appearing on the table. They were hesitant to start at first, but dug in once everyone else started eating. Never before had they been faced with being able to eat as much as they wanted. Of course, they’d never gone hungry, but it was never something this huge. 

 

The new friends didn’t talk much during dinner, but afterward they wouldn’t stop. They talked all their way all the way up to the Griffindor common room. 

 

“We should be roommates!” Jordan suggested to the twins, who agreed enthusiastically and ran to claim three beds in a room, dragging their trunks behind them and waving as Angelina went to settle in with her own roommates. 

 

“Can’t believe we’re actually here.” George sighed and climbed onto a bed. Fred took the next one and Lee the one after that.

 

“Well you are, and you’d best look over your schedule before tomorrow.” The boys looked to see Percy standing in the doorway. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll do that. Thanks Percy!” Fred responded, pulling out his schedule. The other two did the same. 

 

“Looks like we’ve got the same classes. That'll make things easy. Or,” Jordan laughed, “we’ll just get lost together.” 

 

They decided that was a problem for tomorrow, so they settled in for the night. For once Fred was the first to fall asleep, exhausted and happy from the day’s events.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quite funny, three boys (two of whom were identical) and a girl stumbling into Charms class late. What was less funny was that one of the identical two looked about to cry, and was being supported by the other two, while the girl held a few extra books.

 

“Oh, good you’re finally here!” Professor Flitwick showed the trio to their seats, but lingered a few minutes, speaking softly to the boys. “What happened to his leg?”

 

“Fred twisted an ankle when a stair disappeared, Professor. He really wanted to come to class though, so we’ll go to Madam Pomfrey later.” George explained. Lee nodded to confirm that was what happened. Angela was sorting out whose books belonged to who, passing Fred’s to him across Jordan. 

 

“Well you four didn’t miss much. Get your wands out, we’re working on making feathers fly.” Fred perked up at that. A small grin formed on his face as he pulled on his wand. Flitwick moved back to his position at the front of the class. George leaned over to his brother.

 

“That seemed to cheer you up.”

 

“Can’t help it. We finally get to do something in a subject I care about.” They went silent when Flitwick began speaking.

 

“Now. The wand movement for the spell is a swish, then a flick. Try the movement with me.” The twins picked up their wands with everyone else. Swish and flick. Swish and flick. Over and over until finally the tiny professor switched from wand movements to saying the spell. The class said it as repetitively as the wand movement.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

 

“WIngardium Leviosa.”

 

Lee glanced at the twins. He still wasn’t great at it, but finding differences between the twins helped keep them straight in his head. Fred was so involved in the class, edge of the seat and ready to do what was asked. George sat back in the seat, arms crossed and seemed like nothing could possibly bore him more. And from the chaos the two had started in the previous classes, this was a lot less exiting, But at least George was keeping his promise to his brother and leaving this class peaceful. 

 

“Now pick up your wands and try it on your feathers. And remember, it’s swish and flick.”

 

The room was filled with the sound out people saying Wingardium Leviosa, most without great success. Fred was hesitating, his wand hand shaky.

 

“You can do it.” Jordan whispered to him. Fred gave him a grateful smile. Taking a deep breath, he did the movement.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather lifted of the table several feet. 

 

“You did it!” Jordan shouted, throwing his arms around the other. It was a miracle he didn’t drop the feather.

 

“Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!” Professor Flitwick praised, and Fred laughed. He was giddy, a smile spreading across the boy’s face.

 

“Aw, how’d you get it so easy?” George pouted and continued trying. It took a while, but he finally got it as well. Next they had lunch, so while George stopped by the Great Hall with Angelina and collected some food for the others, Lee helped Fred to  the hospital wing. The two groups met halfway afterwards, so George and Angelina handed off the food on their way to potions.

 

“I’m not looking forward to this.” Angelina admitted, frowning. “Haven’t heard great things about the teacher, Professor Snape. He’s head of Slytherin.”

 

“We’ll be sure to give him a hard time then.” The twins promised. 

 

“That’s not what… oh whatever. Have fun.”

 

——

 

Snape was as bad as Angelina had heard and more. George couldn’t help wondering if he ever showered, with how greasy his hair was. He leaned over to Fred.

 

“Maybe we can learn to make him some shampoo.” He whispered. Fred stifled a laugh.

 

“Mr. Weasley.” The two looked at the greasy professor staring down at him over his crooked nose. “Care to share what was so important it could not wait to be shared?”

“Well sir,” George started, while while the others silently begged him to stop, “I was just wondering if you would be teaching us how to mix shampoo, or if that’s outside your capabilities, given the state of your hair.”

 

It grew so silent you could only hear the bubbling of a cauldron. Everyone waited other just what Snape’s reaction would be once he recovered from the shock of what was said to his face. Speaking of his face, it was turning red.

 

“Twenty points from Griffindor.” He finally managed to hiss. “And a weeks detention. See me after class and we will… discuss the details.”

 

Potions dragged on afterwards. It was even longer since the remaining three waited after for Snape to finish with George.

 

“Hafta help sort potions things this afternoon. I’ll get out of this, though.” He explained when he was finally released and the friends made their way up to Transfiguration.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Angela raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll drop stuff. My guess is after the third or fourth jar he’ll have me do somethin’ else.” 

 

“Bloody brilliant!” Fred praised as they reached their next class. The four stepped inside. 

——

 

“Cutting it awfully close, you four.” McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the four.

 

“That’s my fault, Professor.” George admitted, “Snape was giving me detention after something I said in potions.”

 

“What was it that you said?”

 

“Asked him if we’d learn to make shampoo, or if that was outside of what he could do with hair that greasy.” Something seemed to pass over the professor. A flicker of something, like when their mother would remember something from a while back. 

 

“I do not condone such behavior, however I do wish I had been there to see his reaction.” She admitted, turning away and striding to the front of the class. 

 

The four sat down. The twins ended up next to each other near the back while Lee was in the center and Angelina up front. Nothing happened that class. The twins were still a bit confused as to why such a harsh woman would be so intrigued by something they pulled on Snape. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. Hell, maybe she pulled stunts like that in her youth. Neither twin paid much attention that class, too busy daydreaming about what could make a strict teacher indulge in another’s anguish.

 

——

 

The answer to the question comes somewhat during breakfast the next morning while George was filling in how poorly detention went (for Snape) to a mortified Percy. He had been sent to have Flitwick deal with him after breaking his fifth bottle pf potion ingredients. 

 

“I… I can't believe you. You’ll ruin everything for me! I had such a good reputation too.” Percy would have continued but an owl crashed landed in front of them, followed closely by an elegant barn owl. 

 

“Errol!” The twins said together, laughing. A least, until they realized it was from their mother to George. 

 

“Oh this can’t be good.” George mumbled, opening it up. It was the typical scolding from their mother, which he shrugged off. “At least it’s not a howler. What’s that one? Can’t tell who it’s from.”

 

Fred took it and opened it carefully with an unused butterknife. The parchment was a pristine white with dark silver writing, that seemed familiar though there was no sender. 

 

“Filch’s office, bottom left drawer. The ‘dangerous’ blank parchment. May it aid you in managing your mischief?” Fred looked curiously between his brother and the letter. “George, I know what we’re doing this week.”

 

“No! No, absolutely not!” Percy snapped. 

 

“Aw, c’mon Percival. You can help!” George reached across his twin to punch him in the arm. “Keep us from getting killed and all. We’ll even cover for you if we get caught!”

 

“Yeah.” Fred laughed. “Oh no Percy, we’re _so sorry_ we worried you like that! It’s a good thing you came looking for us before we got ourselves hurt!”

 

Percy groaned as the twins continued to plan. As much as he wanted to ignore it, something told him that, one way or another, he would end up a part of this whether he liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. If you've got any suggestions for time periods or canonically mentioned events you would like me to focus on, let me know and I'll be sure to hit on that!


	7. Chapter 7

_Boom._

 

Percy couldn’t believe he was doing this. If they were caught he would kill the twins if their mum didn’t kill them first. Filch was sprinting down the hall, looking for the source of the explosion and the putrid smoke that undoubtedly resulted from it. The twins gave each other sly glances, knowing it would be hard to blame them as they were on the other side of the castle.Once certain the grouchy old man and his evil cat were gone, the three Weasleys slipped into Filch’s unlocked office. The twins set about finding their prize while Percy bided time and examined the archaic torture devices on the walls.

 

“Barbaric.” He whispered to himself. He moved on to look at a comparatively quaint setup of a cat bed and toys, which was still quite unsavory.

 

“We’ve got it, let’s go.” He heard one of the two say. He turned to see them holding nothing more than an odd bundle of parchment. It really didn’t look like anything that would warrant confiscation from anyone. 

 

“Fine. No more poking around. George, put that back we’re leaving.”

 

George replaced the framed picture of Mrs. Norris back on the desk and the trio slipped back out of the office and ran. They ran and didn’t stop running until they found themselves at the frame of the Fat Lady. 

 

——

 

“If you. Ever. Tell mother and father about this.”

 

“You’ll end us?” Fred offered. 

 

“Yes.” Percy huffed and straightened. “Now I’m going to bed before you two decide to drag me into something even more reckless.”

 

He stomped off and the twins trailed behind, going to their own dorm room. Lee was still awake when they entered.

 

“There you are! I was worried. There was something happening in the great hall so dinner was in the common room. But Angie and I couldn’t find you guys.”

 

“Yeah, that was us. We had to sneak into Filch’s office.” Fred explained. George pulled out the parchment.

 

“We nicked this.” 

 

“What is it?” Lee looked closely at the unremarkable paper.

 

“Honestly we have no idea. But a mystery letter pointed us to it so it must be important.” George pulled out his wand and touched it to the paper. “Revelio.” 

 

Black ink began showing itself on the paper.

 

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are sad to say that the spell Messer Weasley used is not the right way to reveal these secrets._

 

“Right. My turn.” Lee pulled out his wand. “Open up please.”

 

_Messer Moony appreciates the polite words, though it is still incorrect._

 

_Messer Wormtail encourages Messer Jordan to keep trying._

 

“Help us cause some trouble?” George tapped the parchment.

 

_Messer Prongs thinks Messer Weasley is getting closer._

 

_Messer Padfoot thinks Messer Weasley isn’t as close as Messer Prongs thinks._

 

_Messers Wormtail and Moony would like Messers Prongs and Padfoot to mind their manners._

 

“Well Fred? You’ve been awfully quiet.” George passed the parchment to him. 

 

“I was just thinking. I remember Remus telling us something back when we were kids, but I can’t quite remember the wording.”

 

“Just give it your best shot,” Lee encouraged.

 

“Right. Uh, We’re up to no good.” Fred tapped his wand to the surface.

 

_Messer Prongs encourages Messer Weasley, as that was pretty darn close._

 

_Messer Padfoot agrees, and thinks they could get in so long as they swear it._

 

_Messer Moony thinks he should solemnly swear it._

 

_Messer Wormtail thinks his friends should try to be a little less obvious._

 

_Messer Padfoot thinks it’s a bit too late for that._

 

“I… I solemnly swear… that I’lm up to no good?” Fred touched his wand to the paper. Ink spread across the paper, stating that _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder’s Map._

 

“Nice one.” Lee nodded in approval. Georges snatched the map from his hands and began unfolding it, looking at all the school halls. He pointed to a wandering set of footprints labeled ‘Filch’. They were moving down the hall in the dungeons. McGonagall was unmoving in her bedroom, likely grading or sleeping. Dumbledore paced in his office. “Look! It shows where people are in real time.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Fred grinned from ear to ear as he and Lee bent over the map. “Look at all the secret passages. Didn’t think there’d be so many.”

 

The trio spent the majority of the night looking over the map before falling asleep. As was usual, Fred was left alone. He thought back to the odd letter, and taking a chance put his wand to the paper.

 

“I’ve managed to do mischief.” Nothing. “Well… Mischief Managed?” The ink faded, leaving a blank bundle of parchment. Content that the map was safe from anyone else, he fell asleep with the map on his bedside table. 

——

 

“Psst. Hey, Fred.” Fred opened his eyes, still exhausted. Lee was inches from his face, grinning. “It’s the weekend. Hurry up, George’s filling Angelina in downstairs. We’re going passage hunting!”

 

Fred pushed himself up out of bed, finally mostly awake. He threw together an outfit (his brother had so kindly left most of it out to make sure they wore the same thing) and did a quick bathroom run before rushing to meet the others. The four gathered in a small circle and looked at the map, debating where to go first.

 

“If I catch you anywhere you shouldn’t be, I’ll make sure mother hears about it.” The four looked up at Percy, standing behind them.

 

“We’ll make sure you don't catch us then.” George decided, moving to the exit. “See ya, Percy.”

 

“Bye brother!”

 

“Bye Percy.”

 

“I’ll keep them out of trouble, so long.” Angelina gave him an apologetic half smile as she followed them to the portrait entrance.

 

“Be careful!” But the four were gone. Percy shook his head. He didn’t have time to be dealing with his brothers. He was behind enough already, having missed his scheduled study session the night before. If the twins spent as much time studying as they did making a mess, then maybe they’d be able to amount to something worthwhile. Well, so long as they didn’t find Peeves in their adventuring, it should be relatively safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, sorry. Next time'll be about the normal length.

To absolutely nobody except the four friends’ surprise, they met a certain poltergeist named Peeves during their travel. Of course, Peeves had ‘better things to do’ then terrorize the four friends, namely terrorize the teachers. So they parted ways and the four adventurers made their way into another dark passage.

 

Fred was in front, followed by Jordan, then Angelina, and George bringing up the rear. It was dark in the tunnel as felt their way down the path. All was going well, but suddenly a terrible, high-pitched scream echoed through the stone path. 

 

“Angela what is it?” Jordan asked, as Fred fumbled for his wand.

 

“Wasn’t me!” Angela responded over the noise.

 

“Lumos!” Light flooded the tunnel and the screaming stopped. George was on the ground, pressed against the wall. A large, spindly spider was on his leg. Angela swatted it off and stomped on it before offering George a hand.

 

“C’mon you baby, don’t scare us like that again.” George laughed and took her hand.

 

“My hero.” He sniffed, finally on his feet again. George and Angelina traded places, and only the two of them knew that, for the rest of the trek, she had a hold on the back of his shirt in a protective gesture. 

 

The group wound deeper into the castle until they reached a dead end. Together they pushed on the wall, and it swung open into a wide, low room. They circled around the map to see just where they were. It was unnamed, but it was situated down beneath the lake. Only a wall away from the Slytherin common room. It was absolutely perfect.

 

“So,” Fred was the first to break the silence. “How long do you think it would take to drag instruments down here and enchant them?”

 

“Might take a few weeks. Bringing the instruments such a long way, and then getting Professor Flitwick to teach us how to enchant them.” The others were quiet, thinking about Angelina’s estimate. 

 

“We’d best get to work then.” George laughed.

 

——

 

‘Hypothetically’ had become the new trademark of the twins when it came to teachers. It all started with Flitwick, asking completely hypothetically  how one would enchant an instrument to play itself. That, of course, was followed by a week of soft (and terrible) music playing in the Slytherin common room with everyone unable to find the source or stop it. And with the map at their disposal there was no end to the hypotheticals. 

 

Such questions included: how to make one appear like a ghost, was there a spell that acted like an adhesive, how to make something temporarily invisible, and how a person would put magic into food. All hypothetical, of course. Of course, there were always three people who always indulged the pair no matter how absurd their (hypothetical) questioning got. Those three were Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall. They did their best to answer everything from their own subjects to ones the twins couldn’t ask anyone else about. Specifically potions. Even more specific, Snape. They tried once, but lost Griffindor 20 points and didn’t get an answer to their question. Instead they had to stand there (not wanting to leave and get detention) and listen to that greasy teacher put them down. 

Thankfully Percy found them as they left, because Fred was in tears. The twin clung to his older brother as they went back to the common room, where they sat together in silence in the common room. 

 

“You’re always gonna be here, right?” Fred asked when George went up to bed. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll be here for you. No matter what.”

 

When he went up, Lee was still up waiting for him.

 

“Hey. George told me about what happened. Wanna talk about it?” Fred shook his head as he climbed into bed. “Oh. Alright. G’night then.” 

 

It was nights like this that made him homesick. He wanted to be back in his own room, his own bed. Away from teachers who found nothing but satisfaction in making eleven-year-olds asking a question out of curiosity feel worthless.

 

Little did he know George was still awake too, thinking many of the same things. Except… he didn’t have the same connection with their older brothers that Fred did. Ron and Ginny absolutely, but they weren’t exactly able to provide comfort like an older brother. So he was left to search for sleep alone in the dark, not wanting to bother his twin.

 

A hand settled on his shoulder, and George turned. Fred was standing beside his bed.

 

“I thought you were still awake.” He whispered, sitting on the bed. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah. Now I am, thanks.” George sat up. “So what’re we gonna do now?” 

 

“Well tomorrow we put our heads together with the others to get back at that slime ball.” Fred moved back to his own bed. “See you in the morning?”

 

“Yeah.” He laid back down. It was nice being a twin, despite how much trouble it was for everyone else. Even with the misconceptions of them they at least had each other to turn to no matter what.

 

The night was peaceful, and both twins found sleep while dreaming up ideas for getting back at their unsuspecting potions teacher. Whatever they decided on, it would be epic.


End file.
